Question: Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. Round to two decimal places. $(x + 15)^2 - 10 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Solution: $\begin{aligned} (x + 15)^2 - 10&= 0 \\\\ (x+15)^2&=10 \\\\ \sqrt{(x+15)^2}&=\sqrt{10} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x+15&=\pm\sqrt{10} \\\\ x&=\pm\sqrt{10}-15 \\ \phantom{(x + 15)^2 - 10}& \\ x=-\sqrt{10}-15&\text{ or }x=\sqrt{10}-15 \\\\ x\approx -18.16&\text{ or }x\approx -11.84 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -18.16 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= -11.84 \end{aligned}$